Sono Aruji, Kioku
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: Aku terus berdoa dan memohon, namun tak ada hasilnya... Sampai akhirnya iblis ini datang dan menolongku dan terus ada di sampingku hingga saat ini. --Birthday fic for Ciel. Warning inside. RnR!


**Disclaimer:**

_Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana_

_Sono Aruji, Kioku (That Master, Memory) © yaoiismyobsession a.k.a Yonchan_

**Warning:**

_Dark, angst, implicit lemon and torture, slight SebasCiel_

**BGM:**

_The Dark Crow Smiles - Kuroshitsuji Black Box CD 1_

_Si Deus Me Relinquit - Kuroshitsuji Black Box CD 2_

_Call thy Name, Stella Mystica - Kuroshitsuji Black Box CD 2_

**P.S.**

_Ciel Phantomhive, Happy Birthday! XD_

*******

Sekarang 14 Desember.

Tanggal ini... Beberapa tahun lalu. Lebih tepatnya saat aku diculik, dikurung di dalam kandang, dan dirantai layaknya seekor anjing. Aku masih ingat suara orang-orang biadab, gila, dan dibutakan oleh sihir hitam yang mereka percaya. Mereka membunuh anak-anak kecil seumuranku--lebih tepatnya, menjadikan mereka tumbal-- untuk diserahkan kepada Sang Raja.

Satan.

Ya, mereka percaya dengan menjadikan anak-anak kecil seperti kami sebagai tumbal mereka bisa memanggil Sang Raja dan memperoleh kekuatan. Tubuhku menggigil bila teringat akan rontaan anak-anak kecil yang memohon untuk dibebaskan... Dan juga jeritan kesakitan yang amat pedih setelah mereka dikeluarkan dari kandang. Aku terus berdoa agar Tuhan menolongku. Menolong kami, anak-anak yang masih bertahan di dalam kandang.

Sampai akhirnya tiba giliranku.

_**Tuhan, tolonglah aku.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mengantuk, Sebastian."

"Tapi malam sudah larut, sementara jadwal besok sangatlah padat. Saya khawatir jika Bocchan tidak segera tidur maka jadwal besok bisa berantakan."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau tidur."

"..."

"..."

"Apa ada sesuatu di pikiran Bocchan sampai-sampai tidak mau tidur?"

"...Malam ini..."

"Ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

...Paksaan.

_"Lepaskan!"_

_"Lihatlah, kulitnya putih dan mulus!"_

_"Matanya terlalu indah untuk dirusak... Sayang sekali, manis. Padahal sepertinya kau akan mahal bila dijual."_

...Sentuhan nista.

_"Jangan sakiti aku!"_

_"Dia berkualitas tinggi! Ayo kita beri dia lambang Sang Raja Iblis!"_

_"JANGAN!!"_

...Bau kulit yang terbakar.

_"Agh..."_

_"Sepertinya sayang sekali kalau anak ini hanya dijadikan tumbal."_

_"Heh, memangnya kau ada rencana apa?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan dulu?"_

_"Ohh, ide yang bagus!"_

...Serta Air mata dan teriakan yang tiada henti.

_"Jangan..."_

_**Tuhan, mana pertolonganMu yang Engkau janjikan?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tentu saja, Bocchan. Bukankah sejak awal saya sudah berjanji seperti itu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Oh? Lalu apa, Bocchan?"

"Tetaplah di sini, di ruangan ini, walaupun aku tertidur. Hanya untuk malam ini, Sebastian. Kau boleh berbaring di sampingku."

"Bocchan?"

"Ini perintah."

"...Baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya aku dikembalikan ke dalam kandang itu. Air mata, keringat, darah, bahkan-- ...Aku merasa diriku sangat, sangat kotor. Lambang yang dibuat mereka dengan menggunakan besi yang dibakar di tubuhku pun terasa amat perih.

_**Sakit... Sakit sekali.**_

Aku hanya bisa meringkuk dan menangisi keadaanku. Seharusnya saat ini aku sedang meringkuk di balutan hangat selimut bersama Ibu. Seharusnya saat ini Ayah memeluk dan menggendongku. Seharusnya saat ini Tanaka memberikanku secangkir susu hangat sebelum tidur. Seharusnya saat ini aku sedang bermain bersama Sebastian, berlari-larian di taman.

Seharusnya...

Seharusnya...

Seharusnya...

_**Aku mati saja.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebastian?"

"Ah, maaf, Bocchan. Tapi sebagai seorang butler, saya tidak terbiasa berbaring di sebelah Bocchan."

"...Tidak apa."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa kau mau tidur?"

"Tidak, Bocchan. Iblis hanya akan tidur di saat-saat tertentu saja. Dan saat ini bukanlah 'saat-saat tertentu' yang saya maksud."

"Begitukah...?"

"Bocchan?"

"...Tubuhmu hangat, Sebastian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Langkah kaki mereka semakin dekat, beriringan mesra bersama kematianku yang semakin dekat pula. Aku takut... Sangat takut, bercampur aduk dengan rasa kecewa, sakit, dan sedih.

Karena pada akhirnya, tak ada satupun yang menolongku lepas dari cengkeraman orang-orang gila itu.

_"Jangan!! Jangan sakiti aku, kumohon!!"_

_"Hei, tahan dia!"_

_"Jangan berontak!"_

Tak ada satupun...

_"Lepaskan!!"_

_"Ikat anak ini!"_

_"Pisaunya...!"_

Walaupun aku terus berharap dan berdoa, namun semua tak ada hasilnya...

_"Atas nama Sang Raja, hamba persembahkan darah anak neraka ini kepada tuanku, Sang Raja Iblis...!"_

_"AAARRGGGHHH!!"_

Bahkan iblis pun tertawa melihat keadaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh..."

"Mhh..."

"Sebas--AH!!"

"Shh, Bocchan. Tidak apa, ini hanya sementara."

"Ta--tapi, Sebastian...!"

"Bocchan?"

"Jangan... Lepaskan! JANGAN SENTUH!!"

"!"

"AGGHH!!"

"Bocchan?!"

"UWAAAGGHH!! LEPASKAN AKU! JANGAN SENTUH!!"

"Bocchan, tenanglah. Saya ada di sini, panggil saya."

"AGH!!"

"Bocchan."

"Ahh… Se--SEBAS--!!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Ya ampun, betapa mudanya calon tuanku ini."_

_**Dia...?**_

Aku bisa melihatnya. Cairan berwarna merah keluar dari dalam tubuhku saat pisau itu menancap dalam tubuhku. Orang yang melakukannya pun tertawa senang melihat tubuh ini hancur tidak berdaya, dicabik-cabik hanya demi kekuatan hitam yang sebenarnya belum tentu akan mereka dapatkan.

_"Kau sudah memanggilku. Sekarang putuskan... Buat kontrak denganku atau tidak?"_

_**Apakah dia akan menolongku?**_

Ditengah-tengah kesadaranku yang memudar, aku bisa melihatnya. Iblis berwarna hitam dan tersenyum penuh makna melihat ke arahku. Suaranya pun terdengar jelas di telingaku.

_**Aku tidak menginginkan apapun... Aku hanya ingin bebas dari tempat terkutuk ini...**_

_"Jika ya, berikan perintah kepadaku."_

_**Biarkan aku keluar dari sini!**_

_"Ini perintah, bunuh mereka!"_

Iblis ini... Menolongku.

_"Yes, My Lord."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah... Hah..."

"Bocchan? Sudah tidak apa?"

"Sebastian, aku..."

"Ini salah saya, Bocchan. Jika saja saya tidak melakukan--"

"Hentikan."

"Ah?"

"Sebastian... Kau akan tetap di sini kan? Apa kau akan terus menjagaku dari mereka?"

"Dari awal saya adalah pelayan setia Bocchan, yang akan terus berada di sisi anda sampai 'waktu'nya tiba. Dan tidak seperti manusia, saya tidak akan pernah berbohong pada anda. "

"Sebas--"

"Shh, sekarang tidurlah, Bocchan. Tidurlah... Lupakan kenangan buruk itu. Anda tidak berada di dalam tempat kotor itu lagi. Saya bersama anda, di samping anda, selalu..."

"...Selamanya."

*******

**Review? XD**


End file.
